Rise of a God
by Chris uzumaki phantom
Summary: Read as danny phantom takes the world by storm ,watch as danny kicks ass and takes names and hot superhero girls .GOD LIKE DANNY,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.LEMONS COMING SOON and really really really really large HAREM! REWRITE IN PROGRESS!


I don't own anything

"Shit!" Danny Phantom cursed as he moved to the side, barely avoiding the emerald blast that shot passed his head.

"Three days..."

They've been at it, FOR THREE FUCKING DAYS!

(FLASHBACK) Three days...

Everything was quiet in Amity park, the sun was shining and birds were singing. And one Danny Fenton A.K.A Danny Phantom was practically on top the world. The black haired teen was happy as can be. Why? For the past year No ghost had attacked! And in this year Danny's grades had gone up. He was now getting enough sleep. Normally the dark haired teen could be seen walking with his two best friends, Samantha and Tucker. But lately they've drifted apart from him.

The reason being due to Danny not wanting to investigate the reason why the ghost hadn't attacked. Danny had seen this as a good thing and shut off the Ghost portal.

Sam and Tuck?

Not so much...

He was yelled out for being selfish by Sam and when Jazz asked why he did this. Danny answered honestly and truthfully. He was tired from all the constant fighting and so this as an opportunity to get some rest. His older sister seemed to agree with him, though she was reluctant. Sam and agreed for the most part. Over the course of the first week of the year they began to drift from him. Danny would wait for them on his way from school but they would not show up and he would end up being late for school. When at school the would seat as far away from him as possible. When it was lunch Danny found himself seating at a table all by himself. His friends were seated among the groups of school. Tucker was playing nerd poker with his fellow nerds while while Sam was with her fellow vegans.

After that Danny finally confronted them. He asked why they were doing this and was bluntly told that they had fun ghost hunting. Fun. Fun? FUN! And that he had no right to take that away from them.

He was constantly getting his assed kicked and barley surviving. His grades had slipped he was constantly under stress. And they had the balls to tell ghost hunting was fun. Finally Danny heard enough, he nodded his head and walked away. After that Danny buried himself in study and after school learning. Mr Lancer was happy to lend a hand and help him after class. Soon after he quickly made his way to the top of the class. This surprised a lot of people.

One day Mr Lancer asked him to help a few people with studies. Dash, Kwan, Star, paulina. The so called A listers. At first they gave him trouble and most of them didn't take the studies seriously but after a drive around the bad part of towntha. They had borrowed Paulina's car had Dash drive them around the bad part of town. Danny had proceed to show them how miserable some people's lives were and to take advantage of school. Some people dropped out of school because they couldn't afford while others dropped out just because. The girls openly cried while the guys were quiet the whole trip back. After that, Dash and his friends improved in their studies. When it came into the physical education Danny was somewhat lacking, but luckily he had made a few friends who were good in P.E. Dash and Kwan were more than happy to help. Soon Danny was at his physical peak, and was now taller. He then joined the track team and was the fastest in Amity park.

Now as he was going to school a large explosion was heard and Danny was sent flying in a nearby building.

As the dust cleared one could see Danny groaning while holding his head. Damn he was losing his touch! Well guess not going ghost for almost year to do that to ya. With shaky legs the half ghost slowly stood up. The boy looked around for the one responsible. "Okay who d-" this time Danny managed to dodge an attack that came in the form of a punch. He moved to the side and got into a fighting stance. Now Danny was able to get a clear look at his attacker and his eyes widened. It was a man who looked to be in his twenties, the man had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. He was dressed in a white T-shirt, black jeans and a pair of black running shoes. The man smirked as he stared atDanny. The two stared at each for what felt like hours but in reality was a minute. Finally the mysterious ghost spoke.

"You wish to do combat in that form?" the ghost said as his smirk turned into a frown.

Danny was confused as to what the ghost meant. "Sorry pal you've got the wrong guy. I don't fight ghosts anymore." he said calmly as he got out of his fighting stance.

The mans frown deepened, a white aure surrounded his body and the ghost flared his power. The whole town began to shake and Danny was forced to his knees. The ghost in front him was suddenly scary really, really scary. The powerful ghost was about to speak when a shout was heard.

"PHANTOM!" a red beam came at him but the ghost effortlessly backhanded it away. The ghost glanced behind him and saw a female dressed in red and black body suit that covered her entire body and showed off her womanly body.

Danny's eyes widened, shit! Valerie! What the heck was she doing here!

"i've been waiting for you phantom!" she said as her hover board land and she got off. Valerie or Red huntress as she liked being called was holding a giant red bazooka. "Don't care if you have new look I know its you."

The ghost's eye's widened a bit before a smirk made its way on his face. "If you do not wish to fight then you leave me no choice but to force your hand."

Force my hand? What the hell was this guy talking abou-Oh shit!

Before Danny could react the mysterious ghost moved. Valerie was all but frozen as the ghost and half ghost made there way towards her. At fast speeds the ghost grabbed the ghost hunter's face and slammed her down. The back of Valerie's head hit the ground hard. Had it not been for her head gear she would have been dead.

"Now will you retaliate, boy?" the ghost said with a sick grin. In his hand was a barely awake Valerie Grey. "All I have to do crush this mongrel for you to fight back, huh?" the ghost applied pressure and Valerie screamed.

Danny gritted his teeth, what the hell was he supposed to do? Wait for his parents? In most cases his mom would handle this but he doubted she could hold a candle against this guy. With a sigh Danny took in a deep breath and searched for the cold feeling inside.

"L-let...g-go...of m-me Phantom!" Valerie said as she tried to free her face. What the hell! The ghost boy wasn't supposed to be this strong. Everytime they fought she usually won. "K-kill...you!"

"Quiet mongrel! The show has just begun." the man said with a grin as he dropped Valerie to the ground. As soon as she hit the ground Valerie Quickly took off her head gear and took in as much air as possible. A flash of light grabbed her attention and when she looked, Valerie was shocked to the core.

This cold feeling. He hadn't felt it in a long time. And truth be told.

He missed it!

Two white rings appeared around his torso, one went up the other went down. As they passed his body the cold spread all over. As the light died down Danny Fenton was now Danny Phantom. Regular clothes were now a black jumpsuit with a white collar, belt and gloves. Normal shoes replaced with white combat boots. Raven black hair turned snow white. Ice blue eyes turned a glowing green.

Danny smirked as he clenched his gloved hand into a fist. He glanced at the grinning ghost. And before he knew it Danny was already in front of him, a white gloved fist buried in his gut. The other white haired ghost was sent flying. Danny then turned to Valerie who was still in a state of shock.

"Val I know you have questions but first let's deal with this guy." he said as he held out a hand for her. The girl was hesitant for a bit, but she took it. Danny pulled her up with a little to much strength and the result was her hitting into. "Hehehe guess I don't know my own strength,"

"You...but...then...he...how?" Valerie asked as she stared him in shock then shock turned rage, then rage turned grief. Danny Fenton the boy she liked was a ghost, not just any ghost the ghost she hated. The ghost she hunted like a dog. The ghost she tortured...that one time. It all begun to fall into place. Everytime she fought a powerful ghosts and lost Phantom would easily win against coming to school late, the bruises, the occasional limping. Dear god did she do all that? Tears leaked from her eyes as she held Danny with all she had.

"Val, please don't let me see the girl I like cry." Phantom said as he hugged Valerie. Hearing this Valerie cried even harder. She broke his heart!

A large explosion was heard and the mysterious white haired ghost could be seen floating in the air with his hands behind his back and a smirk on his face. The ghost looked unfazed by Danny's punch.

"Is that all you got, boy?" he asked, floating above them like god. "If it is, then too bad." the ghost brought out his right hand and pointed at them. In the outstretched hand a green ball of ecto energy with circles around it formed. The ball slowly got bigger and bigger.

Danny and Valerie watched as the ecto ball grow to the size of a small car then to the size of school bus.

"This guy is on another level," Danny said in awe as he stared at the giant ball of ecto energy. The ghost smirked as the ecto ball stopped growing.

"Alright boy, let's force your hand a bit shall we?" the ghost then fired the ecto blast.

And then came the boom.

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

An explosion so big so powerful it took out half the entire city. Nothing was left, half a city wiped out in one hit. Emerald flames burned on the west land that was once downtown Amity.

Valerie felt a weird feeling all over her body, was this how it felt to die? The last thing she remembered doing was clinging to Phantom with everything she had and closing her eyes. She opened her eyes and the feeling was gone. Valerie blinked. Her eyes met acid green.

"That...was close," Danny said as he gave Valerie a small smile. Though he was smiling, inside he was panicking. Just who the heck was this guy. Sure ghost went to far from time to time but this was ridiculous. The guy destroyed half a city along with half the population.

Valerie saw the smile fade, and she knew this was serious. "W-what makes this ghost different?" she found herself asking. Indeed what was different about this guy. According to what she knew ghost never really harmed humans to the point of death. They need humans to feed off of the fear they produce.

But this one...

He just took down half a town and killed a couple of hundred people...in one hit!

"I have a theory," Danny said as he held his chin in thought. "I have this thing called a ghost sense, no matter how small or big, powerful or weak. I can sense where a ghost is."

"So that's how you always got there faster the me!" Valerie accused as she jabbed a finger into his chest.

Danny coughed awkwardly and looked away. "Yeah...anywho the point is that this new guy was giving off high ecto energy but my ghost sense was picking him up." Danny said.

"Wait, wait, wait. My scanner picked up a massive flare of ecto energy. Thats how knew where to find him!"

"it picked up ecto energy and not the ghost." Danny said with a smirk. "Tech can only do so much ya know!"

Valerie blinked again. He was right. Her gear picked up a spike of ecto energy and she immediately came to the conclusion that it was Phantom due to him having high ecto energy. "Fenton when did you get so smart!" she asked with a smirk.

Danny's smirk widened and before he could reply he interrupted by

"Freeze ghost kid!"

His own mother. Great, just great.

Danng groaned as he turned around, his eyes widened when he saw it wasn't just his parents but the Guys in white as well. And they brought an entire army with them. "Just fucking great..." he muttered as raised his hands above his head, after all, all guns were on him.

"Alright ghost scum, your under arrest!" some guy in a white suit and shades said.

"For what!" Danny exclaimed. These people are wasting time his going to be here in any-

"Are you going to fight now...boy."

Second.

Well it was nice knowing these idiots in white. Ecto energy spiked as the ghostFrom before appeared. Floating above them with an aura of authority. (He) out stretched his hand and one his ecto blasts formed in it.

Shit!

Danny moved as fast as he could and grabbed Valerie and made his way towards his parents. Time slowed down as he moved. Luckily They were at the front of the group so he made it in time and pulled up the strongest ecto shield he had ever made.

Val blinked again as she stared at the acid green ceiling. She looked around and saw Maddie Fenton as well as Jack Fenton her fellow ghost hunters. They too looked confused. She then turned to Phantom who had his hands raised and was sweating bullets. His face was that of forcus. He saved her again. Though she couldn't say the same for the agents in white.

"What is this?" Maddie Fenton asked angrily as she glared at Phantom. In her hands was an ecto pistol, and it was pointed at his back. "Let us go you e-" whatever she was going to say was interrupted by Phantom

"Shut up!" he said sternly. He needed to forcus right now. "Just shut up!"

"Hey don't talk to her lik-" Jack Fenton to the rescue. But he too was told down.

"You too!"

Both adults kept quiet.

"Da...Phantom!" Val bit her lip at almost giving it away. But she saved it. Nice save. "What's going on?!"

"The blast has yet to cool down, if I let this down now you all die." it was a heat wave out their. Those ecto blasts packed a lot of heat. It would fry anyone without an ice core. "Lets wait for a few seconds."

The few seconds felt like hours, Danny had his parents pointing guns at his back ready to fire at any moment. But lucky for him, Valerie had his back. She stood in between him and his parents.

With a grant Phantom let the shield fall. Revealing to the ghost hunters what was left of a field of white suited agents. Nothing! It was like death himself had came and decided to take a walk in the park. Emerald flames burned around what was once a beautiful park. Skeletons burnt to black, some where reduced to nothing but ash.

Valerie whated to vomit but kept it inside. So much death. She glanced at Phantom, he had a blank face as he stared at the scene. She looked at the Fentons, Maddie was crying while Jack comforted her. Valerie walked to Phantom and held him by his jumpsuit.

"How the fuck are you this calm!" she yelled. She was losing it and he stood there calmly.

Danny just stared her calmly, truth be told one of the reasons he stopped ghost hunting was because of the death. Most of the times a stray blast from an enemy would hit a by stander. "Ghost hunting is not all fun and games, People get hurt. " Danny narrowed his eyes at his parents. "It's not a joke, and it's definitely not a means of following one's passion." it was a terrible job. It was tiring and it tore someone from their family and friends.

"Let's move," Danny said as he held Valerie by her waist. The girl yelped at the unexpected contact. "Will meet you two at Fenton works." with his piece said Danny along with Val vanished.

...

Intangible, Danny along with Val floated down to the basement. Once there Valerie broke contact and shivered.

"That was weird!" She said as she held her shoulders.

"You get used to it..." Danny turned to the ghost portal that was closed shut. He narrowed his eyes, who the heck is that guy? Is he the reason why ghost suddenly stopped attacking? "We need to know who that guy is. His not a ghost but has ecto energy. How?"

"maybe his like...you,"

Danny shock his head. "I doubt that. Even though I'm half ghost I can still be sensed." that one time Paulina had ghost powers she was able to sense him. "I'm also able to sense Vlad so that's out."

"I still don't get how you became half ghost. " Valerie said softly. "You know like that little girl?"

Danny took in a deep breath. " My parents built a ghost portal and when they tried it, it didn't work. For a week they just mopped around. They didn't even notice that my grades went up. Feeling bad for them I tried fixing the portal but everything looked okay on the outside. Sam Insisted that I take a look inside. I did and when I walked in I tripped and fell on the on button." he looked at Valerie for a reaction. She was looking at him with like he had two heads.

"Huh?"

"There was a great big flash everything just changed, my molecules were all rearranged. When I first woke up I realised I've got snow white hair and glowing greens, I could walk through walls, I co-"

"ALRIGHT, I GET IT!" Val yelled out. Boys and their rap songs. "So how do we stop this new guy?"

"We fight!" Phantom said with a smirk as he transformed back to Danny Fenton. "Let's grab some equipment and head out."

The two found all they need and were ready to move out. "All right let's go to the fridge and have a snack." he said with a smile. Val nodded and walked to the door but noticed that Danny didn't follow. "I'll be right with you."

Val nodded and walked out while Danny remained. The half ghost remained and took in a deep breath. Things had gone to shit. The new guy could have killed them over like five times. So why did he let them live. As soon as Danny let the shield down the new guy was gone. That's twice he let them escape. Maybe he needed help, but that would mean opening the ghost portal. And no way is he doing that, it's just one guy and with Val on his side they could take the guy.

Danny walked out of the basement and was on his way to Val but was stopped by a voice.

"Mom and dad heard you," Jazz said with frown her hands folded as she leaned against the wall. "They think it's their fault!"

!

"it is."

"They think they killed you!"

"They kinda did." he chuckled

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Jazz exclaimed as she took a step towards him. "Now go in there and apologize!" was pointing at the living room.

"I don't have time for this bullshit!"

"Bullshit!" Jazz asked shocked.

"Yeah, bullshit! These a really powerful ghost out their who's taken out half the city. Will deal with This crap later." Danny said as he was about to walk away but Jazz held his arm. "Let go of me Jasmine!"

"No, you have to-" before she could say anything Danny phased out of her grip. He silently walked away, I mean like quiet, like not even his footsteps were heard.

Danny didn't even glance at the living room and went straight to kitchen. Val was standing by fidge. A can of soda in one hand and a half eaten sandwich in another.

"So what's our next move," she asked as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Danny said nothing as held her wrist and guided it to his mouth. He then bit a chunk out of her sandwich. "Wha..." he then grabbed her soda and took a sip.

"Thats backwash."

"Yesh" Danny said with a mouth full, this got a few giggles from from two sat in silence, finally Danny spoke. "We go out there beat his ass. I'll be on defense and you offense, if that doesn't work out we take turns."

Valerie nodded. "With the Fenton's tech my suit is now upgraded. Speaking of which, what about your parents? They've being mopping in the living room for a while now." she said with frown.

"Will deal with that later, right now it's time we end this." Danny was about to walk away but Val stopped him. "Val."

"I know it's none of my business but you can't live it like this."

"..."

Val leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Fine..." groaned as he made his way to the living room. His mom and Dad looked miserable. His mom was a sobbing mess while being held by his dad. They saw him walk in and both stood up.

"D-danny...we-" Maddie was about to speak but was interrupted by Danny who raised his hand.

"We'll talk later, right now." he looked at his parents right in the eye and...smiled. "Let's go kick ghost booty!"

The two older Fentons smiled.

"Yes, Maddie we have sidekicks now!" Jack Fenton exclaimed with grin as he put an arm around his wife. Danny and Val just gave a blank look.

"Sure we're the sidekicks..." note the sarcasm Danny uses.

...

...

Now upgraded, Maddie, Jack, Valerie and Danny were now dressed in light armor. Danny had a white chest plate and an arm guard along with something that looked like a small flashlight.

"We all ready?" Danny asked as held his 'flashlight' in his hand. "We only have one shot at this. Dad, mom you attack from long range while Val and I attack in close. That good?"

"Yosh I'm fired up!"

"Yes sweetie!"

"Got it!"

Danny smirked as he transformed. His white chest plate and arm guard turned black.

"Alright let's go!"

(End of long ass Flashback)

Massacre. It was a complete massacre. The new guy who had revealed himself as Thanatos was in a league of his own. It was funny that he was named after the god of Death. Course it kinda felt like they were fighting one. Down along the lines Dannys father got injured pretty bad and had to be taken out of the fight. Soon his mother was injured next followed by Val. Now it was just him and Thanatos. As the

"Fuck!" Danny in human form cursed as he moved to the side, dodging an ecto blast. Thanatos smirked as he appeared in front of Danny.

"Come on boy," he than punched Danny in the gut so hard that it sent a shockwave that destroyed the area they were in even more. "Fight harder!" he then punched Danny in the face sending him flying.

Danny crashed into what was left of a building, sending smoke everywhere. He slowly stood up as he coughed up red blood. "W-what...do you want!" Danny asked. "Why did you attack me!?"

Thanatos' s smirk grow even larger. "You are the copy cat, the one." he said calmly. "You are the only one who is able..."

"Able...to do what?"

"You are the copy cat," Thanatos said as he stared at Danny with glowing green eyes.

"The...what!"

"I've been watching you, ever since your were born."

"Creepy much!"

"You haven't noticed have you..."

"What!"

"When did you learn how to duplicate yourself," Thanatos asked with his hands folded. He was calmly floating above Danny.

"Huh?"

"The day you met Vlad Masters."

Danny raised a finger, about to say something. But stopped. Copycat? Vlad? Duplicate? How did these...connect. Come to think of it the fruit loop was the first ghost he saw that could duplicate himself. Ever since that day, he had his mind set on trying to do it himself. And he did manage.

So what?

It wasn't the first time this happened. He did manage to copy the ghostly wail and a few others.

Copycat...

Copycat...

COPYCAT!

"Wait so you're saying-" Danny begun. "-That I copied all those other ghost's powers?"

"Ding ding, give the boy a prize!" Thanaso exclaimed as he outstretched his hands. "Though you only copied those you yourself liked."

Duplication, that power he saw Technus use to go into a videogame. The ghostly wail...not sure about that. Ecto constructs.

Hold up!

Every ghost had there own special power. So his wasn't the ghostly wail but being a copycat?

Copycat...

Copycat...

"Danny Phantom, the copycat!" before Thanatos knew it he was sent flying with an ecto blast that looked a lot like his.

Danny stared at his hand with surprise, he just to himself that he wanted to make an ecto blast like Thanatos. And he did.

He smirked as he transformed into phantom. This was going to be fun.

He light his hands in emerald flames and took off like a speeding bullet.

Thanatos the god death, general of of Hades army. Thanatos was the god of death thus the god of dead people, ghosts. Hades did not know about the ghost Zone all he knew of his underwor. As of now, the death god was getting his ass kicked by a half ghost. Well Thanatos was sick of his job. He was sick of governing the dead over and over again. He was sick of constantly appearing everytime someone dead. For thousands of years his governed the realm of death, choosing those who need to be punished and those who need a new life as ghosts.

He was sick of this and need out. That's why he went on a rampage and attacked the ghost zone. But made sure not to kill any of the ghosts after all...they are is peeps. A while back he heard that a half breed had managed to defeat the self-proclaimed ghost king. Something...something dark, not sure what his name was again. Anywho, he was intrigued by the boy and viewed his life. This of course was thanks to the mechanism he made called the observants. They are giant eyeballs that see all and know all. Thanks to those things he was able to view the boys life. He even saw how the boy went on and faced his future self. The boy was able to overcame a lot things, thus he was the one. The perfect candidate to take his power and place. He could have gone for Dark Danny but that guy was insane. Vlad Masters was a dick and having a dick in power is bad. Example given...Zeus.

This boy was perfect...

That sounded creepy, but you get the point.

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

An explosion, The god of death was sent flying. He slowly stood up from from the building he crushed in. He felt something wet leak out of his mouth. He wiped it off with the back of his hand, it was a golden.

He was bleeding...

This was great!

"Alright boy, " he flared his aura and the town begun to shake. "Bring it on!" and high speeds he lefted off the ground.

BOom!

A fist impacted with Danny's cheek sending him back a bit but he picked himself. He flew after Thanatos, his hands ablaze with the newly acquired planetary ecto blasts. Danny went in for a right hook but the death god dodged. Danny then fired ecto beams from his eyes right into his opponent's. Momentarily blinded Thanatos was bombarded with a barrage of punches from Danny. The half breed didn't let up and kept on punching and punching. He then moved back a bit and powered up a Planetary ectoblast the size of a basketball. He fired it point blank and both him and Thanatos were sent flying.

A stroke of luck (or plot armor) Danny crushed right onto the ruined Fenton works building. His old home was ruined to the point that only the lab was left. Slowly getting up Danny rubbed his sore head.

Damn that hurt.

He looked around and he was in the ruined lab. Quickly he got to his feet, and rushed around. Looking for something useful. He managed to find afew things. A few wrist blasters and the Fenton Ghost Peeper. Though the last one looked busted up.

Thanatos groaned as he got up and floated off the the pile of rubble. He had bruises all over and a busted lip. The death god was about to move but his eyes widened and he coughed up more Ichor. He grinned as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Just a bit more boy..." he whispered. He was about fly off but what looked a to be a green shooting star grabbed his attention. He looked closer and noticed that the 'shootng star' was heading towards him. As the star was about to impact and cause massive pain, Thanatos only had one thing to say.

"Huh?"

BOOOOOooOOOOMMMM

(Outside of Amity park)

Valerie who had bandages almost all over her person winced as she felt the ground shake. Amity park was now ground zero. If anyone was to go there they'd more or less catch a really bad cancer. The GIW organization was good for something at least. They had evacuated the town as soon as possible. People were now being evacuated to god knows where. Another explosion and she winced again, she really hoped Danny was winning.

"Please be safe..."

(Back to ground Zero Amity park)

Danny wearing what was left of the Ghost peeler panted as he tried getting up. He had just delivered the mother of all superman punches. Thanatos was definitely down. The dust from the explosion cleared and...

Oh look, Thanato was up.

The god slowly got up from the giant Crater he had made. He looked totally beat up. His left eye was missing and his handsome face littered with cuts and bruises. He was holding his broken hand as he limped towards Danny. Thanatos had a grin that showed he had a few missing teeth.

"My...that...was...kinda cool!" he coughed out. His legs gave in and the god of Death fell to his knees.

Danny slowly limped to were Thanatos was.

"Its over...now," he said as he sighed, its finally over.

"N-no...it's not!" Thanatos said with a chuckle. "You have yet to kill me..."

"No!" Danny said firmly. "I'm not killing you!"

"So you plan...to keep Me prisoner? Ha, what a load of crap! What prison do you think can hold me, huh? With enough rest I can go back to full power. What's from stopping me from killing more people, huh?" Thanatos yelled out. "Take me to prison so I can get out, find you, fight and kill people. We've destroyed this town in our battle. What of round two? What happens in round two!"

Danny knew the death god was right. What of round two, he'd just come back and destory Amity. Plus he wasn't a ghost he was a fucking god. Don't think he can fit in a thermos. Danny nodded and steeled himself. He pushed a button on his armored hand and a 'flashlight' poped up from a compartment in the armored hand. He pressed a button on the flashlight and where there should have light a laser made of pure green light appeared.

If you didn't know, that flashlight was a lightsaber.

With a yell, Danny stabbed Thanatos in the chest.

Thanatos coughed up golden blood as he grinned at Danny.

"It's...g-gonna...t-take...more than...that and you know it!"

With a boom Danny took to the darkened skies. He was now above the ruined Amity park. He then made a duplicate of himself. The duplicate outstretched both his hands and made a small ecto blast that quickly grew into a planetary ectoblast. The ball of ecto energy kept on growing, growing and growing. Danny who was behind the Duplicate closed his eyes and focused. He gave almost all his power to duplicate, living him with a quarter of his power.

The ball was now as big as a stadium. It looked more like a second sun as it illuminated the surrounding area. All could see it from miles away. With a yell, the duplicate threw the giant ball of energy. Danny took in a deep breath and unleashed the most powerful ghostly wail in the history of ghostly wails. The attack met the other and they merged into the most powerful attack ever produced by a fifteen year old.

Thanatos smiled as the ugly sound of souls dying filled his ears. He closed his eyes and waited for his death. Now he was finally about to know how it felt like to die.

In the end all the death god wanted was to die...

I know it's fucked up right?

The attack finally landed and there was flash of light as everything in sight was destroyed. And then came the boom.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

And that was the last time Amity park was seen for a long, long time.

...

Danny woke with a silent yell, as his got up from the hard cold floor. He took in as much air as possible, his throat hurt like hell. He slowly got up and looked around. He was in a room that looked like a giant library and hard old clocks and gears all around. He knew where was...

Clockwork's Tower.

He quickly looked around for the ghost master of time and saw the ghost standing with his back turned to him. The ghost was staring at his the holographic screens that should the future, present, past and alternate timelines.

Clockwork narrowed his red eyes as he stared at the screens. He did not like what he was seeing. Defeating the god of death had unintended consequences and had attracted unwanted attention. The gods had sensed something wrong and were investigating. If they found out about the ghost zone it was game over.

Worse if they find out Thanatos had faded...

"Daniel," he said without even turning. Said boy stood next to him, green eyes scanning the screens. His eyes were on a particular screen that showed a whited man with glowing green eyes. He was dressed in a skin tight black body suit that had white gloves and boots. He was also covered in light armor. He was holding a lightsaber and was fighting a bearded man with blue eyes.

Said man was dressed in a white toga...

The blue eyed man blocked the white haired man's lightsaber with a lightning bolt.

I can't believe I just typed that...

The two destroyed all around them as they clashed. Lightsaber met Master bolt and there was a loud boom. The screen then went dark. Danny then turned to clockwork and was about to speak but Clockwork beat him to it.

"That's you, fighting Zeus. King of the gods." He said calmly, eyes still on the screens that were on. "He wents to rule the ghost Zone. And that-" Clockwork pointed at a screen that showed an older Danny fighting a handsome man with red eyes and black hair. The man had a weapon, it looked like fork but wasn't. It had like...two pointy thingies instead of three. You get? "-is Hades lord of the underworld. He too wants the Ghost zone."

"is that bad?"

"Very..."

"How do we stop them!?" Danny exclaimed as looked at Clockwork. "There has to be a way. I can fight them!"

"I doubt that, these two are gods. They fear Thanatos and do all they can to undermine him. They made him general of Hades's army, when he can be king of the underworld. "

"You say like Thanatos is alive." Danny said with a nervous laugh as he looked around. Praying that the death god doesn't pop anywhere.

"That's what they think," Clockwork gave a small smile. "And we have to make sure it stays like that." he his smile was now gone.

Dannys reply was. "Huh?"

"If they believe that Thanatos is alive, then all will be well. They won't bother us."

"So, I have to pretend. That I'm Thanatos!?"

"Pretty much, yes."

Danny just groaned at this. "I have the worst luck," he muttered to himself. How was he supposed to pull this one off?

"Thanatos was actually a good leader. He was just and fare...most of the times anywhere. He acted more like how you are now." Clockwork smiled. Danny raised an eyebrow. "You now know the dangers of this world. You know longer have to sugarcoat things. When you helped you new friends you were frank about it. You didn't beat around the bush and told them to change. Just like he would."

"wait, if this guy was as good as you say then why didn't he come and rule the GZ. Why'd he let Pariah dark do all those bad things?" Danny accused. To him Thanatos was evil, nothing more nothing less. "He also killed half of Amity off!"

"He sent the ancient ghosts that sealed off Dark and he was about to send them again but you stopped dark in time. Also he has a strong hatred for humans."

"huh?"

"when humans were made, gods constantly fought for who to rule them. The humans themselves fight constantly. So Thanatos made creatures that would be almost human but not human. You see Daniel, he admired how you guys loved and had the ability to choose between good and bad. So he made ghosts. Though immortal and powerful, ghosts hardly fought among themselves. The only war we experienced was when Pariah attacked. That's about it." Clockwork looked at Danny who had a thoughtful look.

"Fine you make a valued point. So how do we do this?" Danny asked. "Cause I'm only half ghost. I can't act the god part out."

"Actually...your not human."

"huh, I died?"

"you're not even a ghost."

"then what I'm I?"

"A god..."

"..."

"let it sink in..."

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"There it is..." Clockwork smiled as the boy panicked. Though he saw it many times but as always he was honoured...to witness the rise of a god.

"How can you be smiling at a time like this!"

And that is the story of how a half human, half ghost hybrid became a god...

I know its fucked up right?

. The End...

A/N wow, I started a rewrite of my old story. The old one was...confusing to say the least. This chapter doesn't have any DC comics content yet and to be honest it kinda has that Percy Jackson vibe. Don't worry DC content will be out soon.

Anywho 2018, huh? In my opinion its the year of great movies. So far I've seen black panther and it was mind blowing, now I'm waiting for Pacific rim 2 and Avengers infinity wars. Not to forget The Death cure. Yep lots to do. And of course the Anime. We have overlord season 2, I heard something about Devil may cry anime, SAO season 3, AOT season 3. Yeah who's pumped...

Anywho I don't own shit and if I did...well I don't!

Review, message me what not!

Bye bye...


End file.
